


Los colores de la vida a través del cristal.

by DarkEyesWhitePages



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 60's era, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 60's, Child Abuse, Dark Sherlock, Eventual Smut, F/M, Holmes Brothers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John is a Saint, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Violence, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock-centric, Top Sherlock, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEyesWhitePages/pseuds/DarkEyesWhitePages
Summary: ¿Has sentido alguna vez que, por alguna razón tu vida ese día va a ser diferente? ¿Te has despertado con la necesidad de salir, caminar, conocer sin saber por que? ¿Solo con la certeza de que, no importa cuán jodida sea tu vida hasta ese punto, pero ese momento aunque solo sea uno pequeño algo va a cambiar?No lo sabía aún pero mi vida estaba a unos metros de empezar.





	

¿Has sentido alguna vez que, por alguna razón tu vida ese día va a ser diferente? ¿Te has despertado con la necesidad de salir, caminar, conocer sin saber por que? ¿Solo con la certeza de que, no importa cuán jodida sea tu vida hasta ese punto, pero ese momento aunque solo sea uno pequeño algo va a cambiar?

No fue un cliché romántico, no nos conocimos en la cafetería en el momento en que nuestras manos se cruzaron, no nos vimos a los ojos de un extremo a otro en la calle, no nos reencontramos después de años. Nos conocimos en un ambiente nada favorable, nos amamos después de años de amistad y quisimos matarnos mas de una vez pero se convirtió en algo que no lleva nombre, ni etiqueta. En algo único. 

Para esos días era un tipo problemático, con el ego por el cielo escondiendo mil y un inseguridades, perseguido por una relación tormentosa y de la cual casi no salgo vivo. Tomando casi cada noche, tratando de huir de un pasado en el que aún no sabía ni como me había metido. Corrompido y perdido.   
¡Y el! Joder, el era todo lo contrario a mi, o en ese momento pensé que así era sin embargo resulto que había mas de una cosa que nos unía. Un lazo invisible que parecía conectar nuestros destinos.   
Era extrovertido, siempre parecía sonreírle a todos menos a mi ¿Por qué no me sonreía a mi? ¿Qué tenían los demás que yo no? Tenia una mirada que parecía esconder toda su tristeza, en su mente habitaba una locura preciosa. No había un pero en un persona. 

Nos conocimos entre los gritos de mi padre en la cocina, la música y los sonidos de la mudanza, en enero de 1967, el invierno estaba en sus ultimas, sin embargo aún hacía un frió que te quemaba las mejillas. Sus cabellos rubios se asomaban por el gorro tejido de lana, reía fuertemente al lado de una chica, su hermana por el parecido.   
Esa fue la primera de muchas que nuestros ojos se cruzaron a través del cristal de mi ventana. El sonrió, yo me aleje de la ventana, en mi habitación sonaba "Sympathy for the Devil" y por primera vez sentí la necesidad de salir a la calle, era como una fuerza imposible que me arrastraba a conocer a mi nuevo vecino. 

John lo llamaba curiosidad, yo lo llamaba agujero negro. De esos que tienen el poder de arrastrarte a su centro y arrasar con todo de ti.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Despues de un largo letargo decidi por fin subir algo, espero sea de su agrado ya que esta historia es muy importante para mi. Luego de mucha investigacion por fin logre concretar algo inspirado en los 60's, mi epoca favorita de todos los tiempos.   
> Tratare de actualizar los lunes así que ¡Nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana!   
> No olviden sus rw<3 
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leerme. DEWP OFF


End file.
